The Alien
by Kakiyro
Summary: An alien crashs into Earth, and looks for a boy who is said to bring peace and prosperity to Earth and the humans on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys, it's about time I owe you guys an apology to those who actually still read my first story "Confusion." The problem with that story is, I cannot continue it for various reasons. The first reason is I really just do not have the time to make fanfiction chapters, like this one because of school, and school really takes a LOT of time off of you when you write chapters hence the reason why I was inactive in making stories for all of you. The other reason is I really cannot get an idea out of the third chapter of Confusion, let's just say I'm stuck on it, and I can't really do much to think about it, sometimes when I don't update a story, it's because I cannot think of what to write after it, my mind does not work very well at all.**

**However, I have actual faith that I will not make this story be inactive, and abandoned it like the last one, that is something that I must not do. So, yes if you read the title and the bio. Yes, this is a OCxKuroka fanfiction story with the same character as the one in Confusion. Absolutely NO harem fanfictions, I'm tired of seeing those stories because I would rather see a character with one girl instead of many, which just pisses me off a little bit, but not all harem stories are terrible, like the fanfiction author LordxSesshomaru. He makes great fanfictions, and if you haven't seen any of High School DxD stories, I advise you to check them out! Same goes for bamafelix, he is a great writer.**

**Without further ado, I present to you The Alien. Yeah, I know shitty title but that's all I can really think of so please don't hate me. Anyway, here you go. Plus, I do not own anything.**

Prologue:

Screams of pain were heard throughout the hospital hallway as doctors and nurses came quickly to a room where they were prepared to have the woman give birth. The screams kept growing louder until they reached a door revealing a woman with the longest white hair on a hospital bed hooked up to a machine. She was currently sweating and panting deeply with tears inside her eyes as she held onto her husband's hand with long black hair and wearing glasses, who was trying to comfort her through this pain.

"You're doing very well Ms. Himekawa, just breathe in and out a couple of times before pushing. We know you're in pain, but the sooner we do it, you will be feel better than ever."**  
**

Ms. Himekawa gave a small slight smile with a nod taking in deep breathes before putting on her torso. The inside of her stomach felt like hell as she tried to not feel any pain whatsoever. Her husband trying his best to comfort her, rub the back of her head while holding the grip of her hand.

"You are doing so good Aiko, just push more and then you can finally not be in pain, and will be able to have a real family."

Aiko could only give a nod as she continued to push the newborn out. Every time she tried to push out the baby, it would hurt a lot. But even though she was hurting from the pushing, all she was thinking about the was the family that she was going to actually have. After finally founding out that she was pregnant, she could only be in tears of joy. She and him did everything to making the baby's room, getting toys for it, all they had to do was wait for the nine month period to end.

An excruciating pain quickly turned off her thoughts before she let out a loud scream. Trying to hold onto her husband's hand, the contractions in her stomach were only getting worse and worse as she tried to fight pain. The doctor put on his gloves and was to get it out.

"Alright Ms. Himekawa, we are almost done, the baby is almost out. Just a few more pushes and then we will be done."

She had given one final push of all the strength she had left in her, and unleashed all the pressure within her body towards her stomach.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly. Her entire stomach felt like a literal hell and her scream had echo across the hallway.

"That's it… It's almost there! Keep going!"

Finally, after what seemed like torture for days, the woman was finally relieved of the pain she had dealt with. Though her exhausted eyes, the woman was able to see the doctor walking over with something on his arms with a bundle of blankets between the baby with him. The doctor gave Mr and Ms. Himekawa a smile before bringing the baby toward her to reveal the baby's tan face sleeping.

"Congratulations you both," he smiled. "You had given birth to a baby boy."

With the smile on her face, the woman brought her arms up and took the baby within her own hold. She brought it closely, and gently rub his soft cheek. Her tears of joy became more pronounced as she noticed the same shade of color of hair as hers.

"He's beautiful just like you honey. You did wonderful love."

"What shall we name him?" she asked with a curious thought.

He gazed at his wife with wide eyes, he never really gave much thought about naming his son, but now would have been the perfect time to do so.

"Saitou." He said before putting his hand on the boy's cheek. "We'll call him Saitou."

* * *

**In Space**

A small asteroid that wasn't big enough to destroy a city got swung by Jupiter's gravity to the inner solar system, passing through the asteroid belt surprisingly not hitting any other asteroids, then it passed by Mars, but its true destination was Earth since it carried an alien on board.

In the dark sky, there came a small bright light that came out of the clouds as it continued to grew larger until it finally crashed into the forest with tremendous speed and a tail of fire behind it. Within a moment, you could have heard the shockwave coming out of it.

**Near the asteroid crash landing site**

A small crater could have been seen on the ground, of what have looked like if a huge ball of some sort just crashed into the ground with small holes. A trail of smoke could be seen coming out of the asteroid itself as well as in the holes from the wind blowing on it.

Suddenly something came out, an alien who looked like a human almost, like the perfect human with no scratches, nothing. His skin was smooth, and he was perfectly toned, with strong muscles all over his body.

The alien came out of the asteroid, and it was here for one particular person in general, who was said to give hope to all humans to this world, and bring peace and prosperity no matter what the cost of doing so. He eventually senses the child's presence inside the hospital, and teleported to his room.

To what he found was a sleeping white hair baby, with tan skin sleeping in his little crib. He softly touched the boy's cheek and hair to which Saitou opened his blue eyes to see somebody rubbing on his cheek and hair.

"**You are the one that shall bring peace and harmony to this world. You shall make everything better no matter what gets in your way. I will always be with you, protecting you and guiding you. You will see me one day when it's the time.**" He gave Saitou a huge smile, before suddenly turning into a spirit, and going inside of Saitou.

* * *

**Underworld**

Deep within the underworld, a certain red-hair who was in his twenties woke up now fully awake, and with the confused look on his face, yet shocking at the same time. He was a very handsome man with long crimson hair that was like the color of blood and his were bright eyes as emeralds. Sweat rolled down his forehead to his back after sensing an enormous power fluctuation that can be felt almost all over the world with the supernatural.

"Lord Sirzechs, do you feel it?" asked a soft, female voice beside him. He looked to see his wife gave him a worried look. She was around his age with long silver-white hair kept into ponytails, but was untied and her dark brown eyes show worry of fear.

The name Sirzechs, also known as Sirzechs Lucifer was one of the Four Great Satans or Maou as most people would call them.

"Yes Grayfia, I felt it. The power is enormous Far greater than anything I've seen, greater than the entire devil's combined. It felt like Ophis's or Great Red's but ever more powerful.

* * *

**Kuroka's hideout:**

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse stood a Nekomata that killed her master who was abusive to her, and wanted to use her and her little sister Shirone for no good. Her name was Kuroka, yet could she feel the enormous power thanks to her senjutsu.

"This power… It feels almost intoxicating to me." She's never felt this power before in her life, it's like something triggered her to become like this.

"If I'm going to be able to repopulate my species, then I need to find a mate that can make me have strong children."

**30 Minutes Later**

Now, the power stop fluctuating as now the alien who turned into a spirit was now inside of Saitou's little body. He would always protect that boy no matter what happens.

"**I will always protect you young one, you have nothing to worry about, because I will protect you, and sooner or later. I will train you**." He said into Saitou's mind, before going silent…

* * *

**So yeah, pretty shitty chapter I guess, uh. I hope you guys like it, I really do. Because, if nobody likes it I won't continue it.**

**So, read review, and rate. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so my first chapter of The Alien got around 100 views, which is quite nice actually xD Not that many reviews, but it's whatever. People, would rather read other stories than mine. Anyways, I give you the second chapter, but before that. I'll answer the reviews.**

**rath11: Thank you sir.**

**the renegade soldier: Thank you, and yes I got the idea from both of those stories.**

**Chapter 2**

**12 Years Later**

"Hey guys! Look at this fuckface!" said the tall boy who immediately punch the kid right in the face and blood was on the kid's face.

The boy slightly rub his face where the bully had punched him, until another bully kicked him in the stomach really hard, who just laughed as all the others did. All the boy could do was cry and cry knowing he couldn't really do much.

"Look at this piece of shit, he can't even fight back against me. SO FUCKING WEAK!" The other boy yelled at the kid, and kicked him in the stomach as well.

12 year old Saitou wasn't even going to make an attempt to fight back since he never knew how to fight, he was always the guy who would never get bullied, never get hurt anybody, and would always try every to make every single person happy. But this time, it wouldn't exactly go as planned. Apparently, some guys above him thought it is real nice to make fun of him, since he couldn't even defend himself.

And they were right, he couldn't even defend himself let alone fight back because he never been in a fight before. He wanted to avoid this at all costs, but he couldn't this time.

"Have you had enough you piece of shit?" he said while laughing with his other friends, knowing that they would have his back.

Saitou felt hopeless as he could not do anything about it at all, like he couldn't even defend himself. Until, he heard a strange voice inside his head. "**Let me take over." **the mysterious voice said, and all of a sudden. Saitou's eyes turned to a more blueish color, and his bruises and wounds were completely healed, and he stood up. The other bullies were shocked, because they don't know what's going on with him, they beat him to death, and yet he stands up alive, and his wounds are completely gone.

"WHAT?! HOW? HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?!" he ran straight up to Saitou, only to find out that he should never had done that. Instead, Saitou in his state slowly raised his hand up and lifted the bully up from where he stood, and the guy was screaming for help.

"**So, you are the one that attacked the boy, and hurt him to almost death. And, your little friends help you out? If you think so tough, why not fight me, since you call this boy so weak." **He let go of the bully and prepared to fight him in his stance.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU? I'LL SHOW YOU!" He runs straight up to Saitou, and punches only to be blocked by his hand, and then the alien punched him straight in the face and blood came out of his nose. "SHIT!" his friends said and they came straight for Saitou only to be kicked in the face by the alien.

"**And, I thought you guys were tough, it doesn't seem like it, since you got your asses beaten by me." **He looked at them with that scary face in his eyes towards them having fear of what he might do next. "**If you ever hurt this boy again or even bring any more people to even hurt him. You will suffer dearly for what you will do, and it will not be fun for all of you. It will just be even worse." **He spoke to them in a threatening tone to make sure they know not to fuck with the boy.

"YES! WE'RE SORRY!" They ran as quick as possible away from him. "**Fucking pussies, they can hurt people, but they're scared to get hurt back." **The alien laughed as he sighed turning himself back into a spirit and going back into Saitou's body.

Saitou then woke up, not knowing what the hell just happen until he saw the boys that just hurt him running away crying like pussies. He laughed softly but he couldn't get his head wrapped around as to why they ran away from him.

"I wonder why they ran off for, hmm." He said with a hint of confusion.

"**Possibly, because of me."** The voice inside Saitou's head spoke. Saitou jump, and got scared.

"Huh, who's there? Where are you?" He desperately asked.

"**I am inside your mind, speaking to you." **The voice replied back.

"W-Who are you person speaking in my mind?" He said nervously, scared that something was wrong with him or he was going insane.

"**When you sleep, and dream tonight. I will show you who I really am. I will be waiting Saitou…" **He said before fading away in the boy's mind..

* * *

**Saitou's house**

Saitou returned to his home which was only a couple of blocks away from where he got beaten down, as he got there, he wondered what was happening to him right now. First, he gotten beaten by some bullies, then a strange voice told him that it would take over him, fell unconscious, and didn't know what happened when he did faint. He came back later, only to see the bullies run away from crying, and the mysterious voice comes back inside his head saying he did all of that and that he'll be in Saitou's dream.

"Oh Saitou! What happened!" His mother searched worryingly as she saw her son with blood on his face and bruises everywhere.

His father came in and his eyes were shocked. "What happen son? Tell us."

"It's alright Mom and Dad. I am fine." He said while giving them a smile. "The bullies did hurt me, yes. But they ran off for some reason crying. I don't really know what happened." He told them.

Both of them felt relived, but were mad that there son had gotten hurt by these bullies, this is the first time that it has happened to him, and they weren't let the boys who did this just let off the hook. They both sighed knowing that their son was ok.

"Ok sweetie, I'm just glad you're ok. Mom loves you dearly, and so does dad." His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek where the bruise was.

"Thank you mom." He hugged her tightly, knowing that she will be there for him.

"I'm going to take a shower now, and go to bed. Take care!" He ran upstairs to his room and got some clothes to take a shower and then went straight to bed. Now, it's time to dream and find out who this person inside his head is.

* * *

**Saitou's dreams, two hours later**

Saitou had woken up in his dream to stand on a white solid floor, and when he looked to the sides he saw a magical forest, he walked straight into there and what he found truly blown his mind. He saw the largest waterfall he's even seen, lots of animals over there and a strange being by the waterfall. He couldn't tell who it was. He might be the person that spoke to him in his mind. He walked slowly to the strange person.

The figure slowly turned around and looked at Saitou with a smile, and a friendly wave. Saitou was stunned, he looked just like any other human, but there was something about him that was strange to Saitou, like he seen this guy before.

"**Do not fear me, young boy. I bring no harm, I only wish to talk to you." **He spoke in a soft voice, he wasn't going to hurt the boy, and he was going to protect him.

"Who are you sir? And, how come you are in my mind speaking to me? And, why do you look so much like a regular human?" Saitou was scared out of his mind, because he did not know this person yet he knows he's met this person before somewhere when he was younger.

The being laughed, and smiled. "**I am an alien. Now, you are probably freaked out about this, or don't really believe me at all, I come into your mind because you are destined for something great for this planet, and why do I look so much like a regular human? Because the world I come from, we do like it. Yet, we have a couple of abilities that are useful that any human would not have. Such as being able to fly, or teleport. We can run really quickly, we have an insane amount of strength, and we can read minds very easily. My name is Pittacus Lore."**

Saitou just stood and shocked. An alien, who looks like a human, but has abilities that humans do not have, and tells me that I'm destined for something great. But, he was willing to ask more about Pittacus on what he's doing inside me, and where he came from.

"Where do you come from? And why are you inside of me?" He asked.

Pittacus slowly sat down on the ground. **"Sit down, and I will tell you why." **Saitou then slowly sat himself down on the ground, and he watched Pittacus's hand turned into like a slideshow.

"**I come from a planet that is just like you, only there was more fresh water than salt, and there were more animals, and forests to which you have never seen. Even though our planet was small." **He shows Saitou what the planet was like. **"Our civilization was flourished for eons and all of the inhabitants there were living a peaceful live, until we figured out something was wrong with our planet's core. That it was slowly building up pressure in there, and we had no idea what had happen."**

Saitou was already starting to get really fascinated by what he is saying, so there was really a planet that was much like Earth, and people were living there.

"**I knew pretty much, and the leaders that our planet was soon to come to its demise. But, the day we found out. We were foretold a prophecy. Six young children were destined, to make our sister planet Earth a better place. We have been watching over you guys for over thousands of years. We helped build civilizations upon your planet, but there has been trouble lately with your planet. Violence, rape, all these other horrible things."**

Pittacus gave him a sad smile, but Saitou was willing his best to help anybody, even this world if he has to, to make everybody happier.

"Where are the others Pittacus?" He asked.

He sighed deeply, and spoke. "**The others are scattered from across the globe. As far, as the United States to Europe, there are others out there with protectors like me. We hope to reunite all of you, and save this world from torment, as the prophecy as foretold."**

He stood up as well as Saitou, and he walked over to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "**There is something that I am willing to show you. Follow me."**

Saitou walked towards him as they were walking to some sort of huge place. They both went inside, and Saitou was shocked. All around him were books, it was like a library but even bigger than a normal library he's even been to.

"**This is a collection of every book known to existence, and some of these books hold the secrets of the universe. There are books about magic in here, how to do this and that. Anything, that you can imagine is right here." **

Saitou walked up to one of the shelves, and took a book from his hand called "The Secrets to Immortality." He slowly put it back up, and walked with Pittacus.

"This is so unreal, it's like not even reality Pittacus, I don't know what to say." Saitou stood in awe and confusion.

"**Well, I guess that's how every human would feel. But, it is real, and it is reality. You are destined for this. But, I should train you for this. You'll need to learn how to fight, how to be able to use magic, how to control everything around you."**

"You really will teach me?" He asked.

"**Yes, it is my duty to teach you. But know this Saitou." **He pats his shoulder. "**I'm always here if you ever need me, never will you be alone. I'll always protect you no matter what happens." **He reassured him with a smile. "**I should probably let you go to sleep. Tomorrow, we will get started with training. Good night."**

"Wait! One more question." He asked before he went.

"**Yes?" He looked at him.**

"Why me? Why am one of the six children?"

"**Because the six of you children have a kind heart. And, all of you want to help people."**

With that, Saitou faded away back to sleep. Pittacus knew he will do good. "**You really are a nice kid Saitou, I can see why." **With that, he was gone in an instant.

* * *

**Read, and review.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
